1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to wireless communication, and specifically, to a wireless communication device and a light guide used thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless communication device may employ an antenna to transceive signals. Signal strength of the antenna may be outputted using a plurality of signal lamps disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the wireless communication device. A plurality of light guides disposed in the wireless communication device convey the light from the signal lamps to an outer surface of the wireless communication device, thereby a plurality display areas being formed on the outer surface for user reference.
However, in such a wireless communication device, each display area on the outer surface thereof is separated from others, displaying an individual signal lamp's state.